


One man's trash..

by Ethnicpuggz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Abandonment, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethnicpuggz/pseuds/Ethnicpuggz
Summary: I gotta level with yall, I forgot I wrote this story 😂😂 but I'm glad these two got a happy ending 💕





	1. I left her that day...

 She was stunning.

He was a mess.

He'd just finished a messy tour this time around and needed a drink where no one would recognize him 

And ask questions.

He was so tired of fucking questions.

He sat at the bar alone and she had stormed over to him with swing in her hips and her plump lips turned up into a grin.

"My name's Darcy, buy me a drink?"she drawled sitting next to him.

"Why not."

Which is how she ended up below him in the back of his truck.

And from the to his shitty motel room.

She'd spent the weekend in his sheets and he needed her touch to feel grounded.

When Monday rolled around she collected her things and said goodbye.

He grabbed her wrist and kissed her off her feet.

He barely knew her.

She was perfect.

"I have to go..but I could come back later?"she offered making him smile.

"That what you want shortstuff?"he asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah."she replied simply.

"You better get to work."he chuckled and if he were smarter he would have looked into the guilty look in her eyes.

She spent the week with him, slipping in around 5 and spending time with him.

It wasn't all sex.

Sometimes she'd bring food and they'd watch TV and talk.

He had fun with her.

Then one day she turned up with another man.

An angry man.

_husband_

but he was wrong.

The man knocked angrily on the door and Brock opened it unafraid, prepared even.

He was unprepared.

"This him!?"the man sneered at Darcy.

"Daddy stop."she cried making Brock gape.

"Daddy?"he scoffed.

"You disgusting son of a bitch."the man shouted making Brock frown.

"You need to calm down."he said folding his arms.

"This what soldiers do nowa days boy!? They skip into town and prey on little girls."the man hissed grabbing bricks collar.

"Excuse me!?"Brock scoffed very confused.

"She's only 17 you sick bastard how dear you."he shouted punching Brock square in the jaw.

Brock felt numb.

Only 17.

17

She wasn't even legal.

She was a child.

He felt disgusting.

"Daddy he didn't know."she cried prying her father away.

"You get the hell off of me."he sneered slapping her away.

"I didn't know "Brock coughed out.

"How could you not know what a child looks like."the other man hissed.

How could he have missed that.

He clawed his way away from the man and grabbed his alredal packed bag before booking it to his truck.

"Brock I'm sorry."he heard Darcy cry out.

He didn't look back.

He never looked back


	2. New Mexico

When he saw her again he hid.

She was older now, in her late 20s interning under doctor foster.

He knew it was her, but she didn't notice him, which is exactly what he wanted.

One thing he didn't account for was the widow and hawkeye taking a shine to her.

The trio were inseparable and she was suddenly everywhere.

One day he couldn't hide anymore.

"Agent uh rumlow?"she called freezing him in place.

"I think we need to talk."she said moving closer.

"Ild rather we didn't sweetheart, look what happened between us is history ok?"he tried defusing the situation quickly which only seemed to upset her.

"No you don't understand , i-uh you see."she stuttered when Jack rounded a corner and Brock sighed in relief.

"Wheels up in 20."Jack reminded making Brock nod.

"Look I gotta go uh- Darlene."he said tunring on his heel.

"I-its Darcy Brock."she whispered making him frown.

Of course I know your name.

But we were a mistake.

Can't you see that.

"Nice to meet you Darcy, I'm Jack."Jack smirked with a slight leer to his voice.

"Hi Jack."she smiled brightly.

"Wish we could stay and chat sweetheart but we gotta go, have a good day now."he winked adding more drawled to his voice than needed.

"Stop flirting on the job."Brock snapped.

"You dropped it my guy, and she's gorgeous I can't help it."he shrugged moving onto the quinjet with his boss.

* * *

When London happens two years later he dosent attend the call out, instead fury put Hawkeye in charge of his team.

"He can't run strike."

"We need people who can help in London and here Rumlow, your needed here."

He checks on her even though he shouldnt.

There's video feed of her rescuing animals and running a couple of kids to safety.

That makes him smile.

* * *

Its seven years later when he's reminded of her again.

20 years since the shared a week together and he still doesn't have the courage to face her when she waltzes in with the avengers.

So he hides his now be old and scarred face from her.

She's too young and has too much life left in her.

 

 


	3. Confusion

He tries his hardest to get a transfer when it's obvious she's living here indefinitely.

Fury refuses. 

So when he sees her he pretends not to know her and ignore her presence. 

The first time he did it he sees her flinch at the action. 

But what they shared wasn't anything special so he doesn't know why she's hurt. 

He burys himself in work. 

The newest agents to the strike team for the new sheild are a force to be reckoned with. 

Twins, roman and Frank Jacobs, in the prime of their life, barely legal and the perfect soldiers. 

He gives his time to them and for a while forgets about her. 

Until he sees her in roman in the lab one day with Darcy and Jane.

He's just sitting lazily in the corner when Darcy walks over and gives him a stack of cookies and kiss on the forehead. 

He doesn't know why it bothers him. 

But it does. 

He makes roman run more laps than his brother. 

Makes him train harder. 

Gives him less attention. 

Frank notices but doesn't call him on it. 

* * *

Darcy comes to the gym one day and brock watches as she shows roman a video with a big smile on her face. 

"That's amazing." he praises watching what looks like a alien light show on the phone. 

"what is?" Frank asks walking behind Darcy and resting his chin on her head (the height difference making that possible, she's still tiny) 

"aunt Jane finally got a prototyoe made." roman gushed making brock frown. 

"fosters your aunt?" brock asked making his presence known. 

All three freeze and the young men look at Darcy. 

"sort of?" Frank offers obviously not wanting to go into detail. 

Brock nods accepting it. 

It's none of his business. 

When he leaves he can faintly hear them arguing. 

"you can't ignore it forever, he has to know." 

He doesn't know which twin said it or what it meant. 

But he doesn't look back. 

 

 

 


	4. Why does it hurt?

Maybe it was because they were young. 

He couldn't get away from them. 

The common area for the strike team became a hot spot for darcy and the twins to hang out.

He'd walked in shirtless from the gym to eat somthing when she was baking them some low carb cottage pie.

(low carb meant no potato and a lot of cauliflour.)

"smells good." he commented awkwardly moving past her to grab an apple.

She whipped around with a small blush and crooked smile. 

"oh-yeah you keep em on a strict diet so I make in bulk to keep them full.. Your welcome to have a plate if your hungry." she offered politely.

The two men watched with an odd look on their face.

"nah, you cooked it for the rookies, the rookies can have at it." he smirked with a small playfully wink.

Then he noticed it. 

She actually flushed at the action. 

She was still attracted to him. 

Which ofcourse made him feel.. Well he wasn't sure what he felt.

But obviously they'd been staring at each other for too long when the timer buzzed and she jumped a bit. 

His eyes snapped down to her cleavage and away to the door just as quickly. 

The twins were outside watching and actually snickered at him. 

"well I uh-" he said clearing his throat motioning out the door.

"oh-yeah..bye Brock." she smiled making him pause for a second.

She was so sweet. 

And he'd been an asshole. 

He ducked his head and left quickly.

* * *

He was on his way out of the complex when he saw her again.

She had a curve hugging red dress on. 

Her hair was tied back in a ponytail that showed off her pale neck and the silver necklace around it. 

She looked stunning. 

She was waiting on the street when he came out. 

"hey." he nodded politely

She looked at him and bit her lip blushing. 

"wow, hi Brock." she said sweetly making his cool demeanour melt slightly. 

"wow? Hardly. You though. You look great darce." he smirked. 

"oh? Thanks, I got invited to this...charity function thing" she said with a shrug. 

"the uh- one for ptsd right?" he asked and. She nodded. 

"yeah I'm on my way there now." he nodded. 

"did you wanna go together?" she asked as a limo arrived. 

"too fancy a ride for me." he chuckled turning. 

"then maybe I could come with you?" she asked as he took a step. 

He paused looking up at the night sky. 

"if that's. OK with you. I mean." she blushed. 

He turned his head to look at her again. 

"yeah.. That's OK with me" 

* * *

 

She was just as fun as he remembered her. 

She talked enough to fill any awkward silence in the ride to the venue. 

When they walked in together no on batted an eye at them. 

They looked like a normal couple. 

Only they weren't. 

So he asked if she'd like a drink and she nodded. 

He grabbed two glasses of champagne and returned to her. 

They drank. 

They danced and it ended exactly like their first night together. 

With her on his lap in the back of his car. 

But this time felt different. 

He felt closer to her. 

She had her arms around his neck kissing him hard. 

He had two hands full of her ass as she ground her hips on to him. 

"wait." he whispered pulling away. 

She kissed down his neck and up to her ear pulling the lobe between her teeth. 

"fuck. Darcy." he sighed running his hands up her back. 

"we gotta stop." 

"why?" she pouted 

"cos your with one of my rookies, I can't" he sighed pulling her off. 

"I'm not with anyone?" she said confused. 

And a bit drunk. 

"ronan? Frank one of them." he shrugged. 

"ha! I'm not with one of them ew." she scoffed. 

"you cook for them, your their all the time and your always visiting their bunk." he noted. 

"well yeah but. Not for the reason you think." she slurred. 

"then why? Cos you drive me crazy doing that stuff for them." he growled nuzzling her neck. 

"because their my baby's." she giggled. 

"what" he said dumbfounded. 

"they're my sons." she smiled before smacking a hand over her mouth. 

"sons?" 

* * *

 


	5. Tears

As soon as it left her mouth she retracted and bolted. 

Brock stayed in place frozen. 

How was this even possible. 

She wasn't even 40 and they were well into their 20s.

Then the math. 

She was 38, the rookies were the youngest members of strike at 21.

She had given birth to them when she was 17.

When he had left her. 

They were his sons. 

* * *

 

The next day Jack was training with the two of them when Brock stormed in. 

"I need to talk to you two." he said in an angrier tone than he meant to have.

He wasn't angry at them.

He was angry at himself because he missed them growing up. 

Them choosing this life. 

Them becoming good men. 

Frank looked at roman and nodded, obviously sending his brother strength. 

"So she's told you then." he sighed.

"You knew?" Frank asked confused.

Why hadn't they said anything?

"We've always known who you were and the situation that ma was in when you, ya know. Dipped." roman chuckled as he made an obscene gesture.earning a glare from his brother.

"Youve always known? I didn't know, if I had known—"

"Its okay. Ma Told us about what happened and after a long time we came to terms with it, and then we met aunt Nat and uncle bucky and Clint who told us so much about you, we never said anything because we knew that well-" Frank said looking to his brother.

" She's been in love with you for twenty years, and has never said one bad thing about you. She told us how our dad was a soldier and fought hard for our country so we grew up wanting to be just like you. "roman smiled almost shyly.

Brock didn't know when he had started crying.

All he knew was that there were tears running down his face as they spoke. 

" She didn't even know me. "he chuckled humorlessly.

" well where she didn't know, our agent family sure did. That's why we opted to join strike, we wanted to meet you. "

" and we wanted to join strike before ma told you so there was no conflict of interest on your part during our basic training" roman finished.

"can I ask you both something." Brock asked his head bowed.

The men looked at their father curiously. 

"Could i- can I please hug you." he sobbed barely managing to look up as he extended his arms.

The twins hugged their father tightly. 

"Please don't be angry at her." Frank said still holding his brother and father tightly.

"She tried to tell you, she really did." he sniffed breaking bricks heart that much more.

"Come to my house tonight, Bring your mother." he said said wiping his sons faces.

Roman nodded. 

"we'll all have dinner tonight OK, make sure she comes." he said now wiping his own.

"Now get back to training rookies." he said rubbing his face.

Ronan smiled  and Frank laughed. 

And he had never seen such a wonderfully bittersweet scene. 

* * *

"I can't." darcy squeaked. 

"We have to, he said explicitly to bring you." Frank grumbled. 

"this is so embarrassing, I didn't want  to tell him like-like that." she stuttered. 

"why howd you tell him?" Ronan asked with a mouth full of cheetos, the boy was definitely her son. 

She used in response making her sons grimice. 

"yuck, just go get dressed ya harlot." Frank scoffed pushing her towards her room. 

She yielded getting ready. 

She was sitting in front of her vanity when there was a knock at the door. 

"stop rushing me Frank." she snapped when the door opened to reveal Ronan. 

"aw you too mega me." she pouted. 

"I was just checking up on ya." he shrugged sitting on the end of her bed like he always used to. 

"what's on your mind." she asked putting in her earnings. 

He looked at the ground shyly before looking up at her. 

"what do you think tonight will be like?" he asked. 

"I'm not sure son, but no matter what I want you to remember that we're always gonna have each other OK." she smiled standing up. 

"I think he's a good man." Ronan admitted. 

"so do I baby, I never doubted that." she smiled kissing her sons cheek. 

"Can you two hurry up." Frank snapped entering the room. 

"are you waring a blazer" Ronan frowned. 

"what of it?" Frank asked straightening it out. 

"you look like a douch bag." he chuckled. 

"yeah well you look homeless." 

"you look like a chicken legged-" 

"Boys" darcy snapped making them both look at their mother. 

"car, now." she instructed, the men following her orders. 

She sighed at their antics but couldn't help but smile. 

She grabbed a photo album and tucked it into her hand bag. 

* * *

Brock nervously re arranged his apartment to make it look more lived in. 

He had settled on picking up take out cause god knows he couldn't cook in his nervous state. 

Everything was set up and there was a knock at his door. 

He took a deep breath before opening it. 

She looked like a vision. 

She had a drapery yellow dress on that had flowers all over on it and her hair up in a messy bun. 

"We uh-didnt k ow what to bring so we settled on wine." she smiled shyly. 

"Thank you, come in." he said softly. 

What he didn't expect was for her to reach up to give him a quick peck on the cheek as she came in. 

His sons. 

_His sons._

Followed suit kissing his check as they entered. 

It felt right. 

Like a dinner he would have with his siblings and their parents. 

"yum, take out." Ronan cheered happily. 

"Ro." darcy giggled whacking his arm lightly. 

"dig in, this is all for you." Brock smiled happily enjoying his enthusiasm.

He rushed around to pull darcys chair out and she blushed in response. 

The boys ignited the conversation asking brock about himself. 

They talked in a comforting way that put darcy at ease. 

She almost didn't notice the way brock slid a bit closer to her until their knees were touching

Almost. 

"So who's the trouble maker out of you two." Brock asked with a mock glare. 

"Depends on if your asking as our commander or as our father." Ronan grinned as Frank merely gave a look that said 'do you have to ask' 

"Father, always" brock said with a flicker of emotion making darcy look down. 

The boys continued to talk and brock lightly brushed his hand against her on top of the table. 

She looked up at their hands and realised he was trying to hold her hand. 

Her eyes flicked to her boys who looked like they were actively avoiding the action. 

She looked up at him and smiled when he looked back. 

He then laced their fingers together ontop of the table. 

"crap we're late" Ronan sighed looking at his phone. 

"late? For what?"franks scoffed. 

"ya know, Hawke night." he muttered wihh a frown making Frank light up in recognition. 

"oh shit, we are late." he said checking his watch. 

"youre leaving?" brock asked slightly panicked looking to darcy who was just as confused. 

"we are, you get her home at a respectable time now." Ronan winked getting up to leave. 

"or don't we don't live with her anymore so not our problem." Frank laughed moving out also. 

Darcy glared at her sons until the door was closed and she wa sleft alone with brock. 

"you've done so well with them." he said somewhat carefully. 

"ild like to think they've grown into good young men." she agreed 

"I'm sorry I never let you tell me." he said sadly. 

"Brock there was no way for you to have ever thought this was even in the cards." she shrugged off 

"your so beautiful." he said suddenly making he freeze as he played with the ends o  her hair. 

"well we've seen the what our sons would look like how about we try for a daughter." he joked making her giggle. 

"dad jokes already, my god." she playfully groaned. 

"stay with me tonight darcy Lewis." she looked up at him then and saw a raw passionate desire inside of them. 

She was enchanted when she nodded. 

Even more so when he kissed her. 

She felt complete. 

 

 

 


	6. With you.

Darcy woke up to a very naked brock rumlow wrapped around her from behind. 

She relaxed into his embrace and he sighed in his sleep cuddling up closer to her. 

"Brock." she whispered making him stir.

"brock." she tried again nudging his arm.

"wha baby" he groaned in discontent.

"I have to go home to get ready for work." she giggled.

"call in sick." he muttered pulling her across his chest as he lay on his back.

"I can't, Jane's opening a portal today so I need to go in to make sure she survives "she pouted kissing his collar bone.

"I'm gonna be real upset if she kills you baby." he joked yawning.

He looked down at her for a second and then smiled.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" he asked softly stroking the side of her face.

"like a date?" she asked surprised.

"yeah. Ild really like to start over, do this right." he said staring at her lips before glancing up into her eyes.

"start over? You actually wanna like. Be together?" she asked confused.

"We already have children together darcy and I've run from these feelings that I've had for you for too long, Ild like a chance to show you who I am and learn about you and the boys." he said

"I-I think that I would like that brock." she smiled.

"you better get dressed sweetheart, ill drive you to your place."

She smiled when he left and felt a sense of freedom that she had never felt before. 

The days that followed were a wonderful bliss of them exploring one another and him inserting himself into their family unit like he was a puzzle piece she'd never though would be found. 

The twins shone even brighter around their father and he loved all of them feircly. 

One day she arrived home to see her boys cooking dinner and brock sitting in her living room reading the paper. 

And she couldn't have felt more at peace. 

. 

. 

.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta level with yall, I forgot I wrote this story 😂😂 but I'm glad these two got a happy ending 💕


	7. -Epilogue -

6 months. 

6 Long months brock had spent hauled up in a cave in the middle of fucking no where.

He and Jack had been doing some undercover work that had lead them here to where some norse drug traffickers had been stashing a lot of alien tech.

Theyd successfully gathered all the equipment when his sons finally came to bring he and his team back home.

"Daddy-o lookin a bit cold there old timer.would you like a nice heated blanket and a cup of tea?" roman quipped earning a glare from the older man.

"can still whip your ass boy-o so watch it."brock snarked pulling his sons plaited hair a bit making the younger man laugh.

" Your gonna love what's been going on back home. "Frank smirked knowingly.

" What happened? Did your mother order that desk she was eyeing up for the spare room. "brock sighed.

" oh your gonna love what she did with that room. "Ronan smiled.

" I hate that your being unsubtle about this what happened. "brock pouted.

" drink your soup pa, you'll see when we get there. "

He smiled reminiscing the past 2 years

Getting to know his sons, getting to know darcy. The day he proposed to her, their family vacation/their wedding. God he missed her, But he was glad for doing this because it was his final feild mission, he was finally being transfered to a desk job and he couldn't fucking wait. 

* * *

When they got to the apartment darcy was cooking at the stove, her back turned to her husband. 

" My girl. "brock sighed happily wrapping his arms around her. 

Only 

There was alot more to wrap his arms around. 

He pulled back turning her around to be met with her very swollen belly jutting out beneath her white t shirt. 

She looked up shyly and smiled. 

" welcome home papa." she said sweetly. 

"Y-your h-wha?" he said unintelligibly. 

"7 months along." she smiled up at him making him gape at her 

"We're having another baby?" he smiled hugging her gently. 

"well technically we're having two." she said into the crook of his neck. 

"Two?" he said in wonder. 

"yeah, two baby girls." she giggled. 

The boys reappeared holding a sign and blowing their party horns. 

The sign read 

"Congratulations, its a girl x2" 

"get in here my boys." brock smiled happily.

He had never imagined his life being so full. 

He had gone from single and lonely to a father of four and in a loving relationship in the span of 2 years. 

Broco Rumlow had his happy ending in this new beginning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The end end

**Author's Note:**

> So Brock is like idk 24 in this part of the story


End file.
